Schlos Base - The Project Sylpeed Wiki
Welcome to Schlos Base - The Project Sylpeed Wiki About the Game Project Sylpheed, also known as Project Sylpheed: Arc of Deception in North America, is a space simulation game for the Xbox 360 console. It was developed by SETA and published by Square Enix and Microsoft. The game is acknowledged as the spiritual successor to the Silpheed video game series, which comprised 3D rail shooters: players pilot a starfighter, shooting incoming enemies on a vertically scrolling third-person playing field. Project Sylpheed uses full 3D computer graphics and allows the player to instead pilot his or her spacecraft in any direction. Plot The story starts in the Lebendorf star system where Katana Faraway 's squadron (led by Major Raymond) is ambushed by ADAN forces . Losing a pilot, the squadron fights its way out, along with its mother ship—the Acropolis. ADAN launch a full scale assault on Schlos Base, orbiting the planet Lebendorf, but are eventually forced to retreat. While defending a group of cargo ships from ADAN attacks, the squadron are attacked by the Night Ravens, an elite ADAN fighter group led by Margras Mason, a former friend of Katana's from flight academy who was forced to leave Earth due to political unrest between Earth and Acheron (his home planet). As Faraway and his team retreat, Mason warns him to leave the TCAF on the account of their friendship. The Acropolis withdraws to the planet Hargenteen where the TCAF is massing against ADAN's onslaught. After repairs, the carrier joins a task force on a mission, attacking deep into the enemy's territory to draw away part of ADAN's fleet, Operation Nebula Blaze. The task force commander, Admiral Viera , however, fell for an ambush. Panicking, he orders a retreat, abandoning the Acropolis, which was investigating the nearby planet of Acheron. While defending the carrier, Faraway shoots down Margras' fighter. Landing where Mason crashed, Katana engages him in a fistfight and learns the story behind Acheron's devastation at the hands of a Terran fleet. After Margras' rescue by ADAN, Katana returns to the Acropolis. The carrier retreats to Harganteen and rejoins its defenders, holding off several waves of ADAN attacks. However, Doris Egan (the leader of the ADAN Alliance) arrives with her superweapon, the Prometheus Driver, and destroys most of the TCAF defenders and several ADAN ships with a single shot that also devastates the planet's surface. Too few to mount an effective assault against ADAN, the remaining TCAF ships, including the Acropolis, retreat to Earth. Bent on revenge for the death of her father on Acheron, Egan announces Earth as ADAN's next target despite Margras' heavy disapproval. Scouting ahead of ADAN's main force, the Night Ravens are challenged and destroyed by Katana's fighters. Margras is captured and Katana persuades him to defect; the TCAF learns the weakness of the Prometheus Driver from Mason. In the final battle, Margras flies alongside Katana, destroying many of ADAN's ships and sacrificing himself to clear a way for his friend to reach the Prometheus Driver's firing mechanism. Faraway destroys the mechanism, causing the superweapon to implode and form a gravity well. His ship fails to escape the well's pull and loses power; however, Mason's spirit appears and restarts the Delta Saber, helping Faraway to escape. Category:Browse